Ceiling panels are conventionally supported by carriers which usually extend perpendicular to the panels and where the carriers in turn are suspended from a ceiling structure. The panels are usually connected to the carrier by a variety of means including clips which securely fasten the panels to the carriers. If the ceiling panels are to extend in a particular direction, then it is a requirement that the carrier extend perpendicularly to the panels. Often however, because of building design or because of vents, piping, ducting or other structure positioned in the spacing between the ceiling structure and the paneling, it is difficult to assure that the carriers will always extend perpendicularly to the panels. In such instances, it may be of an advantage that the panels extend at an angle other than 90.degree. with respect to other supporting carriers.
In other instances, in particular for ornamental purposes, it may be desirable to have different panels in the same room extend at different angles with respect to each other, and consequently, with respect to their supporting carriers.
It is difficult however to provide for any flexibility in the angular relationship between panels and supporting carriers since the clips or other means fastening a panel to a carrier are only constructed to fasten panels to carriers that extend at right angles or at another set angle with respect to each other.
It is further desirable in installing ceiling panels that end panels which are adapted to be positioned next to a wall fit closely to the wall in order to avoid any unsightly gap. This requires that any clip securing the panel to a carrier have a minimum of structure extending into any space between the end panel and the wall.
Further it is sometimes desirable when installing panels that spacing between adjacent panels be such that the resultant installation will have even modules, that is to say that the panels are installed at even intervals, for example, 4", 6" or 8". Since panels customarily come in widths of 31/8", 51/8" or 71/8" spacing between adjacent panels should be 7/8" to give even module installation.
It is therefore an object of my invention to provide for a panel installation clip by which panels may be fastened to supporting carriers throughout a wide range of angles. It is a further object to provide for a clip that may be easily installed onto a carrier and to which conventional standard panels may be easily and securely locked.
It is a further object of my invention to provide for a panel installation clip construction which is adaptable for use with end panels of a plurality of adjacent panels whereby the end of the end panel may be installed close to a wall.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide for a clip construction whereby spacing between adjacent panels will result in adjacent panels being spaced to provide an even module panel installation.